


Vogue

by hellosweetie17



Series: Together We Sin [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult!Edward, Anal Sex, Bottom Edward, Explicit Sexual Content, FWU Kink Bingo, Gloves, Implied Temperature Play, M/M, Office Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Rather than socking him where it hurts, Edward finds himself on the surface of Roy’s desk. And unbeknownst to him, he’s striking a few poses for the man lying beneath him.





	Vogue

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo Squares Filled:** Film/Photography and Temperature Play (totally stretching that one)

 

At the beginning, Edward had stampeded into General Roy Mustang’s office with the intention of giving the old bastard a piece of his mind...about something or another. But immediately after he slammed the door shut, all of his pent up string of poetic expletives flew right out of the figurative window when the Flame Alchemist practically threw him onto his desk.

The only things Elric remembered about his fuming endeavor were the sounds of pencils and pens scattering across the desk; the rustlings of the discarded files and paperwork—which Mustang religiously ignored—fluttering onto the carpet; their clothes stripped and tossed to wherever they may be.

And now there he was—straddling the General’s thighs.

Ed’s automail shin scraped along the hardwood desk while his other slid across its smooth surface, his hips grinding and rolling against the man’s lap as he rode him. His cheeks were flushed a bright red and glistening sweat cascaded down his throat. A gasp burst past his parted lips as Roy began thrusting upward, gloved and exposed fingertips digging into his hips.

“Musta— _Ah!_ ” panted Ed, bouncing in the older man’s lap.

Grunting after a particularly hard thrust, Roy abruptly sat up and wrapped an arm around Elric’s waist, pulling the blond’s back firmly against his chest. He pressed a kiss on the boy’s shoulder, then ran his tongue up his neck, licking away the salty fluid until he reached his ear.

“Mmm,” Mustang hummed huskily, his warm breath blowing through the blond tendrils cradling his lover’s face. “I thought it was ‘General’ to you.”

Ed rolled his golden eyes. “Oi, shut up,” he retorted, snapping his hips forward. He grinned when he felt the pleasurable groan vibrate against his ear. So he did it again, and again, only stopping after the prick bit the side of his neck. “ _Ow!_ What the fuck was that for?” he hissed.

“You really should learn to listen, Edward,” suggested Roy, his words resonating against the other’s throat. He bucked upward, driving the tip of his hardened length against the bundle of nerves deep inside his companion. The Flame Alchemist repeated the action, delighting in Elric’s loud cries of pleasure.

Moaning, Ed dropped his head back against Mustang’s shoulder. “And why the hell would I start doing that now?” he groaned.

Cupping Elric’s hip with his left hand, Roy placed the gloved-encased right on his chest. Once again, he settled his lips against the boy’s ear. “I won’t give you want you want, my dear, Edward,” he warned in a soft whisper.

Mustang raked his fingertips down Elric’s torso, the ignition cloth leaving a heated trail along the sweat-slicked skin. He continued dragging his hand downward until he reached the blond’s shaft. Then, he curled his digits around it and circled his thumb across the fluid dripping from the tip before smearing the damp material along the taut flesh.

Trembling in Roy’s grasp, Edward began rolling his hips faster, whimpering as he thrust his stiffened sex in and out of the older man’s grip. He lifted his head and tilted it downward, his long ponytail flinging over his shoulder. Elric splayed his hands on Mustang’s knees to steady himself.

“Roy!” he moaned, picking up speed.

Roy leaned forward and touched his mouth to the back of Ed’s neck, grazing his teeth along the silky skin. Without warning, he reached up and wrapped his hand around the other’s long hair, then yanked it back; the force of his action nearly sent them tumbling backward.

“It’s ‘General’,” grunted Mustang. He emphasized the reminder with a sharp, almost painful, thrust against his lover’s sweet spot. He smirked, reveling in Elric’s licentious gasp.

“Bast—” began Edward. The insult trailed off into a harsh rush of air when Roy pulled on his hair, thereby forcing him to tilt his head to the side.

Taking advantage of the exposed skin, Roy swooped down and kissed Ed’s throat, wiping away the sweat pooling in the crook of his neck. And as he did so, he tightened his hold around Elric’s hardened length, and gave it a long, hard stroke while he simultaneously bucked upward.

“General!” Ed cried out, digging his fingernails into the Flame Alchemist’s knees. He whined as Mustang stroked him, the friction of his gloves heating his body, setting every muscle and nerve on fire.

Ed worked his hips faster while Roy continued his own pace, assaulting the bundle of nerves that had him balanced precariously on the edge of ecstasy. “God— _Ah!_ —Roy…” he managed breathlessly through the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Mustang smirked against Edward’s shoulder. “What was that?” he asked, his voice strained. Receiving nothing in response, he slowed down to a stop. “I believe the phrase you are looking for is ‘General, sir’,” he chided.

Suddenly, a small light caught his gaze. His onyx eyes flicked upward and he stared out the window. There was another flash of white light glimmering through the glass.

Grinning wickedly, Roy wrapped his free arm around Edward’s waist and held him firmly in place. He took control and resumed snapping his hips upward, forcing Elric to bounce in his lap. Mustang squeezed the blond’s erection and timed each stroke with his thrusts.

“Nyah!” moaned Edward, squirming against the alchemist. Swallowing thickly, he panted, “G-general, I’m...g-gonna…”

With a final twist of Roy’s hand, Elric arched his back and let out a loud cry as his pleasure spilled forth, seeping through Mustang’s glove while he rode out his climax.

Roy grunted as he felt Edward clamp down on his sex. He thrust once, twice more before driving himself deeply within his companion, groaning as his own climax struck him. Breathing heavily, the Flame Alchemist dropped his forehead onto the boy’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” hummed Ed. He turned his head to the side, then kissed Mustang’s temple. “Worth ruining another glove?” He smiled when he felt Roy nuzzling into the side of his neck.

The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but paused when an object outside caught his attention. “Did you see—” His question was cut off after Roy swiftly twisted his head, capturing him in a heated kiss.

On the other side of the window, a soft hush of relief escaped Maes Hughes. That was another close one! He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Ed finally caught onto what he’s been doing for his old pal.

Hughes shook his head. “You owe me, Roy,” he declared, snapping one last picture of the couple basking in the afterglow of their shameless lovemaking.

 


End file.
